supernaturalsampfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago
Chicago is a city inside the US state of Illinois. Chicago is run by four supernatural families who oversee different districts of the city. Chicago is considered a supernatural haven and is inhabited by a lot of supernatural races. Overview Families There is a total of four supernatural families running Chicago. '''Lukas Family: '''The Lukas family is a skinchanger based family who are currently lead by Samuel Lukas. The Lukas family have ties going back two hundred years. The Lukas family run the entire south side of Chicago, from Chatham to Altgeld Gardens. The Lukas family are good allies with the Griffith family and have been feuding with the Cortese family since they arrived. '''Cortese Family: '''The Cortese family is a vampire based family who are lead by Ellie Cortese. The Cortese family have ties going back three hundred years and are currently the biggest power house in Chicago tied with the Lukas family. The Cortese family run the entire north side of Chicago and often clash with the Lukas family in territorial disputes. The Cortese family often turn artists into vampires to extend their family. '''Griffith Family: '''The Griffith family is a witch based family who are currently lead by James Griffith. The Griffith family have ties going back one hundred years and reside on the west side of Chicago. The Griffith family have outright declared themselves allies of the Lukas family and relations between the two families have always been positive. '''Ogawa Family: '''The Ogawa family is an Okami based family who are currently led by Takezo Ogawa. The Ogawa family has ties going back seventy years, their original arrival in Chicago. They currently reside on the east side of Chicago and are extremely reclusive, with only a few outsiders meeting actual family members. The Ogawa family have never declared for a side in the Lukas-Cortese feud. Politics The politics around Chicago are extremely shady, with marriages sealing alliances and shootouts happening frequently. The balance of power often shifts between the Cortese and Lukas families, with skirmishes happening every so often. There's no real law within Chicago and supernaturals are free to do as they like as long as they don't press on the families' business. History * In 1703 the Cortese Supreme arrived in Chicago and settled as the first supernatural government within Chicago. * In 1778 the Cortese family relinquished being a governmental body for the supernatural and instead became the Cortese family. * In 1813 the Lukas family arrived in Chicago, settling the southern areas for themselves. * In 1815 a Lukas family member staked a Cortese family member and started a blood war. * In 1819 the blood war ended with both sides agreeing to a truce. * In 1856 the Cortese family began to expand their diplomatic relations across state to multiple provinces. * In 1909 the Griffith family arrived in Chicago and settled on the west side. * In 1911 the Griffith family declared themselves to be allies of the Lukas family, leading to tensions between the Griffith family and the Cortese family. * In 1920 Lisa Griffith and Edward Lukas married and created an everlasting bond between the Lukas and Griffith family. * In 1937 Japanese Okami began to show up in Chicago. * In 1945 the Ogawa family openly declared their presence and settled on the east side of Chicago. * In 1967 the Cortese sent an envoy to the Ogawa family, it resulted in the Cortese envoy being killed and his head being sent to the Cortese family. * In 1967 a feud broke out between the Ogawa family and the Cortese family. * In 1968 the feud between the Ogawa and Cortese family quickly ended after both sides coming to a peaceful agreement. * In 2008 Sal Lukas and Mary Cortese began a secret relationship. * In 2011 the relation between Sal Lukas and Mary Cortese was discovered, leading to Sal's exile from the Lukas family and Mary's imprisonment. * In 2014 a feud started again when David Lukas ordered that the Cortese family allow Mary to be exiled along with Sal. David killed two Cortese guards.